<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Has No Meaning by Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571585">Time Has No Meaning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's angel of death comes to claim him. Series 34.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Has No Meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie entered his office at the end of another exhausting 18 hour shift. He'd lost count of the number he'd done recently. Mainly because he no longer cared. The others had tried to get through to him but none of them had succeeded. No-one could anymore.</p><p>He knew he should go back to the house and sleep. It wasn't a home, not now. It was too cold and empty. He sat in his chair, slumping forward as he felt a pain in his chest. The only shock for him was that it had taken as long as it had.</p><p>He lifted his head slightly as he heard a sigh. No it couldn't be..! He didn't dare look up fully for fear that he'd discover he was imagining things </p><p>"You promised me you'd look after yourself! There's people who need you." She whispered sadly. That voice! He knew it as well as his own. </p><p>"They don't matter, they're not you." He replied bitterly. He finally looked up, she was glaring at him but something was different. His confusion increased as he looked back down at his hands. He lifted them to touch his face and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Time has no meaning any more." She explained, smiling.</p><p>He pushed himself up from the chair and walked towards her. "My angel of death has come to claim me?" He asked as he ran his fingertip across her cheek. She felt so warm, so real! </p><p>"I didn't want to yet but you always were so bloody stubborn!"</p><p>"No you're the stubborn one!"</p><p>"Let's not argue ok?" She insisted. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Forever." She replied.</p><p>He took her in his arms and kissed her. He was never going to let her go again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>